


I.am.not.a.nerd

by SweetTsubaki



Series: Tim Drake Positivity Week (Sept 3rd-9th) [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: And the reason they're in the cave is that they're supposed to be packing, But they've been procrastinating by petting all of Damian's zoo, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Nell is like 16 or 17 so it's a few years after canon, as usual, it's part of my Detective AU/Sequel where Tim and Kon move to california to open a detective agency, so here Tim just moved out of Gotham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetTsubaki/pseuds/SweetTsubaki
Summary: Tim is not a nerd he swears.(and he's right, Jason's the nerd).Tim Drake Positivity Week 2017 - Day 2: Nerdy or Sweet





	I.am.not.a.nerd

**Author's Note:**

> I am so proud of myself I finally managed to keep it around 1000 words. I was ready to give up on trying if I couldn't manage it this time! 
> 
> As for why Tim is, to me, not nerdy, I am one of those people who make a difference between Nerd (strive academically. Desire to learn and work, often in a field which does not require so much social relationships and is often theoretical, is often a bookworm but not always of fiction) and Geek (a fan of at least one of the following: Science Fiction, Fantasy (in either Books, Movies, Video Games or all of them), Anything to do with Hi-Tech either as a user or a maker/programmer)  
> Though for the Hi-Tech thingie those can also be found with the nerds, the process is often different (or they're geeks too). The nerd will be more about the academic part of it where the geek will be more about the direct application. Or in a simpler way if they have the choice: Nerd = long studies, Geek = short ones.  
> Actually, the simplest way to differentiate is High Culture Vs. Pop Culture  
> So yeah, to me Jason’s a nerd and Tim’s a Geek (who's also a jock) and a dork.

“Hey, I resent that! I’m not a nerd!” Tim yelled in indignation as the new Batgirl looked at him in semi-interest. She had come in the cave with Barbara and Steph had just called out “so you’re the nerdy Robin?”.

Conner, who had been playing with Krypto, Alfred the cat and Titus stifled a laugh and addressed her, startling his companions.

“He’s really not a nerd though. The kid hates school so much he dropped out of it as soon as he got the chance”.

Tim glared at him and whispered his name in a clear, menacing voice that he fooled no one as he was currently holding a big, purring, tabby cat in his arms whose tail kept beating against his eyes and nose.  
Batgirl looked at Conner:

“I thought it was because of family issues and his dropping out was an unfortunate result?” 

Tim looked at them, clearly annoyed.

“Could you please not talk about me as if I wasn’t here?” he paused for a second. “As for your answer, while it’s true I honestly didn’t think twice…Actually, I didnnt even think about it once. I just dropped out because I didn’t care”

Conner snorted.

“Basically, it’s the excuse they gave to the press so Vicki Vale and the public wouldn’t pry too much as to why the Wayne's "genius" heir dropped out."

**Bonus** :

Nell had just finished her training and gotten out of her costume when she walked toward Conner and the various pets that had surrounded him. She sat down and took Alfred the cat in her arms before turning to him.

“So I talked with Steph and apparently she was talking about Jason.”

Conner smiled at her from above Titus’ head who was sprawled on his lap.

“Yeah, the guy uses Shakespeare to insult people, because most of them don’t get it…Tim’s a geek though”.

Nell looked pensive for a second.

“I never realized there was a difference, to be honest”.

Conner reached beyond Titus to start petting…Something, maybe Krypto? Before he answered.

“Basically nerds are interested in academics and high culture while geeks are into fan/pop culture. You can be both but mixing them is kinda strange”

“Oh yeah, it makes sense? How did you know to make the difference tho? Did you call him a nerd and were rebuffed?”

Nell was wearing a sly grin when he looked back at her and her grin widen as she saw him blush slightly. And she started chanting.  
  
“Oh please tell me, tell me, tell me”.

* * *

 

“I’m not a nerd Kon”  
  
Kon was floating above Robin’s head turning around and around, trying to annoy him into stopping his work. No one was around their new HQ and he was celebrating having recovered his powers by engaging in one of his favorite pastimes: Annoy the Robin (of which he was a master player if he dared say so himself). At the same time, he was trying to wring out as many pieces of information he could about the other boy who remained –mostly- a mystery to all of them which was something that frustrated him to no end. So there. It was only retribution.

“Well, you like learning stuff right? Otherwise, you wouldn’t be able to do half the stuff you do and I doubt Batman raises his sidekicks from the crib. That’s like anti-Human Rights or something right?”

Robin sighed, clearly annoyed, which Kon took as a victory.

“I don’t like learning stuff, but I like knowing stuff. Like I’m happy to know something new, **_once_** it’s learned (or round out as a new concept), but until I reach that point, I usually don’t care about learning anything about it. And there’s a difference between learning all this for my job and learning because I like learning. That’s Bart.”

He seemed to look at Kon as if trying to assess whether he had understood the concept or not when Kon blurted in a deadpanned voice:

“That’s a lot of about.”

* * *

 

Kon could still hear Tim’s frustrated groan, years later and couldn’t help but smile as he reached beyond Titus, to ruffle his best friend’s hair.  
Nell looked at him as if he was an alien –which he technically was.

“Wait, so you annoyed him on purpose? You? And Him?”

He looked at the teenager who, like most people having arrived on the hero scene after the Teen Titans were re-formed, seemed to have trouble conceptualizing a world where Tim and Conner hadn’t gotten along. It was probably very strange as Titus started to move to reach her side and left her with a view of Tim, sleeping on Krypto who was sleeping against Conner’s leg. He laughed, almost silently.

“Yeah, it’s hard to believe, he used to be quite the jerk too you know. I mean he still kind of is. But at the same time, he’s also always trying to help everyone. You should see him when we’re back at our place and my mom’s coming for dinner, trying to cook all her favorites.”

Nell couldn’t help but squeal as Tim curled up against Krypto at the sound.

“This is so sweet. Then again I guess that’s what you want to do with your mother in law right?”

Conner looked at her as if she had said something weird but didn’t seem to want to comment on what he had found weird.

“At this point, she’s like his second adopted mother, to be honest”.

“NELL! “

Steph’s voice rang out pretty clearly in the cave as she tried to make herself look smaller. She appeared a few seconds later.

“Ah, there you are. C’mon I need to bring you back home before I’m accused of being a terrible babysitter.”

Nell grumbled something like “no m’babysitter” before turning to Conner and thanking him for allowing her to pet Alfred and Titus. Conner smiled as he said:

“You know they’re Damian’s right?”

Nell pretended to look surprised as she replied: “Who?” and started to leave with Steph who yelled as they were both entering the car.

“Thanks for the babysitting SB. And put Tim in a bed he’s not 3 years old!"

As he prevented himself from telling Steph that she was the one acting as if Tim were a 3 years old, he flew slowly and silently to put himself beside Tim against Krypto (who could barely fit both of their shoulders) and went to sleep blissfully, Titus and Alfred the cat settling against them both.

2 hours later they were awoken by Damian’s cry of outrage.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read my tags and then the story you might be confused by Kon talking about "their" place. The truth is simply that he has stayed at Tim's so much over the years that the apartment in Crime Alley is almost his.
> 
> I take back what I said about the previous fic, this one's one of my least favorite. It seems so rushed.
> 
> If you wanna talk [here's my writing tumblr](https://sweetwriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
